The Perfect Gift
by TogepiArias
Summary: Falta un día para el cumpleaños de Sherlock y Molly se ve en la difícil situación de darle el regalo perfecto. ¿Lo logrará? Sherlolly.


**AN: Un pequeño One Shot que tenía pensado publicar después de Seven Texts pero ayer decidí que mejor lo hacía hoy. Es aaalgo diferente a los demás, pero no tanto. Lean, faveen, dejen reviews, pero sobre todo, disfruten.**

 **Desclaimer: Sherlock Holmes es el hijo negado de Sir ACD y Molly es la hija de Mofftiss. Sólo me pertenece la imaginación para escribirlos en diferentes situaciones.**

Hoy no era cualquier día. El pequeño calendario colgado en una esquina de la impecable cocina indicaba que hoy era 5 de enero. Pero no sólo era el quinto día del primer mes del año, era el día previo al cumpleaños de Sherlock.

Faltaban menos de veinticuatro horas y Molly aún no había decidido qué regalarle.

Viendo que aún le quedaban cincuenta minutos para salir de casa cogió lápiz y papel. Se dirigió al sofá y ahí, junto a una taza de humeante té, se puso a escribir una lista con todas las posibles opciones.

 _Regalos para Sherlock_

 _-Un albornoz_.

 _-Abejas para cuidar (¡dentro de un contenedor vidrio!)_

 _-Cinco pares de ojos._

 _-Un permiso de ingreso libre a la morgue de Barts._

 _-Una máquina de café._

 _-Un cadáver completo (de los que nunca son reclamados)_

Miró la pequeña lista que había logrado hacer y decidió empezar con el proceso de descarte.

 _Albornoz: Es algo que podría usar siempre, pero ya tiene muchos (aparentemente doce) y de mejor calidad que la que yo podría comprar._

Albornoz: descartado.

 _Abejas: Dado que Sherlock es curioso por naturaleza lo más seguro es que terminará clavando el aguijón de una de ellas en John para ver su efecto. Dios sabe lo que haría con el resto._

Abejas: absolutamente no.

 _Cinco pares de ojos: No es mala idea, pero es común. Llevo dándole pares de ojos desde que lo conocí._

Ojos: sé más original Molly, claro que no.

 _Permiso para ingresar a la morgue: No tiene un permiso y aún así entra cuando quiere._

Ingreso libre: no lo necesita.

 _Máquina de café: '¿Por qué necesitaría un máquina de café cuando ustedes pueden prepararlo por mí? Además, prefiero mil veces el té'._

Máquina de café: honestamente, no la usará.

 _Cadáver: ¿Cómo es que esto llegó a ser una opción? Aunque... le encantaría. ¡No, no! Más respeto por los muertos._

 _Cadáver: no, nunca, jamás de los jamases volveré a considerarlo._

Con un jadeo cansado Molly dejó el papel junto con el lápiz en la pequeña mesa de centro. No había pasado por esto desde aquella fiesta de navidad en Baker Street, en incluso en aquel entonces la tarea no había parecido tan complicada.

Bebió todo el té que quedaba en su taza y se dirigió a cambiarse para el trabajo, con la esperanza de que algo mejor se lo ocurra antes de que acabe el día.

* * *

La _celebración_ por el cumpleaños de Sherlock fue mejor de lo que Molly había esperado. Un auto había pasado por Baker Street antes del medio día para llevarlos junto a John y Rosie a la casa de los padres de Sherlock, que quedaba a las afueras de Londres. Una vez ahí Sherlock había aceptado sin queja alguna todos besos y abrazos que su madre quisiera darle, alegando que después de los sucesos con Eurus, no negarse a las caricias de su madre era la mínimo que podía hacer (al menos por ese día).

Mycroft llegó diez minutos después de haber iniciado el almuerzo, lo que le ganó una llamada de atención de su madre junto a un _No habrá postre para ti Mikey_ , causando una risa de parte de Sherlock, quien a su vez se ganó una mirada severa de parte de la misma.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde, después de un ronda de Monopoly, Cluedo y Póker pasaron a abrir los regalos al lado del fuego, en la sala de estar.

El regalo de John había sido el más predecible de todos, Sherlock ni siquiera había tenido que sacarlo de la caja para saber que era una billetera. Al abrir en el empaque vio sus iniciales bordadas en azul, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que en uno de los bolsillos, estaba una pequeña foto cuadriculada de Mary y Rosie.

 _-Oh. Es una espléndida foto ¿Verdad querido? -comentó su madre, dirigiéndose a su esposo._

 _-Ya lo creo. La pequeña es la viva imagen de su madre._

Los regalos de Mycroft y su madre tenían algo en común, ambos eran libros.

Una edición especial de _Rumbo a Poniente_ de Charles Kingsley era Lo que había debajo del empaque del mayor de los hermanos Holmes. Los libros de aventuras habían sido constantes regalos en las cenas navideñas desde que Sherlock había aprendido a leer, pero los libros de piratas… Esos eran sólo para ocasiones especiales.

 _-Es un lindo detalle de tu parte hijo -felicitó Siger Holmes con un aire de orgullo._

 _-¡Ahora un abrazo! Vamos Mycroft, estoy seguro que tu madre te dejará comer pastel si lo haces -dijo John, tratando de fastidiar a Mycroft._

El regalo de Violet, su madre, había sido un libro improvisado titulado _Los Ejercicios Matemáticos Más Difíciles del Siglo XXI_. En realidad, eran más bien un montón de ejercicios hechos a mano que habían sido escaneados, luego impresos y anillados.

 _-Los hice yo misma. Y ninguno es imposible de resolver, así que espero que en la próxima visita me muestres los resultados sin excusas jovencito -dijo guiñando el ojo._

Luego vino el regalo de su padre. En una bolsa de regalos color azul con asas estaba una delgada caja rectangular color negro. Dentro de ella había una bufanda color índigo, decorada con pequeños puntos rojos en los extremos.

 _-¡Ah! ¡Por fin alguien que entiende mis necesidades! -al ver el rostro de los demás, corrigió- Sin menospreciar el resto de los regalos claro. Gracias, padre._

Finalmente todos los ojos se habían posado en Molly, quien había estado callada la mayor parte del tiempo, sonriendo y admirando la imagen que tenía en frente.

Se disculpó y dijo que era imposible traer su regalo hasta aquí, por lo que lo había dejado guardado en Baker Street. Esto sólo aumentó las ansias de Sherlock en volver a casa.

Pasaron al pequeño comedor de la cocina y procedieron a cantar el feliz cumpleaños. Sherlock, que estaba parado entre sus padres, tenía el típico rostro de _ya quiero que se acaba la canción_ y de vez en cuando miraba a Molly, quien sonreía mientras cantaba. John en una esquina, tenía cargada a la ya no tan pequeña Rosie, meciéndola al ritmo de la canción mientras ella aplaudía. Mycroft, por otro lado, estaba con el rostro impasible y ambas manos sobre su inseparable paraguas.

" _...te deseamos a ti."_

 _-Ahora pide un-_

Sherlock sopló la única vela que estaba sobre el pastel antes de que su madre pudiera terminar la oración.

 _-¡Oh, mi pequeño! Ven aquí cariño -su madre puso ambas manos en su rostro y lo atrajo para darle un sonoro beso en ambas mejillas_

 _-Ya no es tan pequeño, querida. Ahora tiene treinta y siete -dijo el señor Holmes, dándole unos pequeños golpecitos en la espalda a su hijo._

 _-¡Para mí siempre será un bebé!_

Eso había sido hora y media atrás. Ahora, siendo las ocho y media de la noche, Sherlock y Molly se encontraban bajando del auto que Mycroft les había proporcionado.

Sherlock abrió la puerta para que Molly pudiera pasar y la cerró detrás de él. Una vez en el pasillo, al pie de las escaleras, quedaron frente a frente.

-Ve. Subiré en un segundo con tu regalo -dijo Molly con una dulce sonrisa.

Sin decir más, en parte por cansancio y en parte porque estaba ansioso, Sherlock subió las escaleras.

Había sido un día demasiado largo para él. No estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, o por lo menos no de esa manera. Hubo un punto en el que llegó a sentirse un poco abrumado, tantos saludos, besos, abrazos y miradas habían sido demasiado para él. Pero no podía negar que había sido una experiencia… interesante. No había celebrado de esa manera su cumpleaños desde que había cumplido doce. Tener a Molly, junto a Rosie y John al lado su familia le recordaba que habían personas que se preocupaban por él y a las que no debía decepcionar.

 _-Sherlock._

* * *

Molly había llegado a Baker Street media hora antes de que el auto pasara por ellos. Entró tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y tras contarle sus planes a la señora Hudson subió al departamento de Sherlock.

Ella también había estado ansiosa por llegar de vuelta a Baker Street. Durante toda la tarde había estado imaginando el rostro que pondría Sherlock al ver qué era lo que había conseguido para él. Es por eso que retiró la caja medianamente grande con prisa del departamento de Martha Hudson (prometiéndole que bajaría después para un charla) y subió con mucho cuidado las escaleras, tratando de no hacer mucha bulla.

Al llegar al segundo piso pudo ver a Sherlock de espaldas, ya desecho del abrigo y la bufanda. Estaba mirando por la ventana, pensando. Claramente procesando todos los acontecimientos de la tarde.

-Sherlock.

Molly dio tres pasos dentro del departamento, llegando hasta el centro de la habitación. Sherlock volteó y sin decir nada caminó hasta encontrarla en el camino.

-¿Ansioso?

-Intrigado.

-No alarguemos la espera entonces. Vamos, ábrela.

Con mirada suspicaz observó el rostro de Molly, lentamente estiró su mano y levantó la tapa de la caja roja.

Sherlock había estado preparado para todo, un juego nuevo de placas petri, un cráneo que hiciera juego con el que ya tenía, un microscopio, dios hasta una prueba de embarazo positiva. Pero nada lo había preparado para lo que tenía en frente.

Un pequeño labrador de no más de cuatro meses, lo miraba con curiosidad desde dentro de la caja. Alrededor del cuello tenía una cinta roja que contrastaba con su pelaje negro como el carbón, al igual que sus ojos.

Eran pocas veces las que Molly había logrado dejar a Sherlock sin palabras, ésta era una de ellas.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó la patóloga con ojos expectantes, en busca de una reacción.

Los ojos de Sherlock se movían encima del cachorro que seguía dentro la caja. Abrió la boca para hablar un par de veces, pero ni una palabra salió. Haciendo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó.

Nuevamente, se encontró preguntándose qué había hecho en la vida para merecer a una mujer como Molly. Nuevamente, se dio cuenta que ella nunca terminaría de sorprenderlo. Nuevamente, se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Y nuevamente, sintió que su amor por Molly no tenía límites.

Una sacudida dentro de la caja los separó, riendo.

-Tomaré eso como un sí.

-Tú, Molly Hooper, eres sorprendente.

Dando un paso hacia atrás tomó por fin al cachorro, sacándolo de la caja.

-Hmm. Excelente -murmuró mientras mira con más atención a su nueva mascota.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Molly acariciando la frente del cachorro con los dedos.

-Tal vez ya no necesite a John después de todo.

-¿Como amigo? -preguntó Molly riendo.

-Como compañero para los próximos casos -respondió en falsa afirmación.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar al sofá, ahí se sentaron y acariciaron el cachorro.

-¿Ya pensaste en un nombre?

Sherlock levantó al labrador con ambas manos y lo puso frente a su rostro.

-Blackbeard -soltó con seguridad.

Inmediatamente después de haber dicho esto, y como si fuera una respuesta, el nuevo miembro de Baker Street dio un pequeño ladrido.

-¡Oh! -exclamó Molly, sorprendida.

-¿Te gusta, verdad? -preguntó Sherlock al perro, recibiendo un nuevo ladrido -Claro que sí. ¡Buen chico!

El cachorro volvió a ladrar, causado que Molly riera. Sherlock, que había volteado a verla, se inclinó hacia ella y depositó un beso en su frente.

-Gracias.

 _ **Blackbeard. Así, en inglés, porque suena más cool jaja.**_


End file.
